User talk:JoePlay
New layout and skin I apologise for deleting all of the new formatting, I didn't realising what it was for as I had not enabled the 'override my choice' option. I have reinstated it and personally I think the logo and background look good... ...but I'm not sure about the skin and I think the main page is spoilt by squeezing, and so I think it should only be temporary. But thank you very much for it, it was very thoughtful. Just a minor correction that needs making, on my screen (don't know the size, sorry), the background image for non-main-page-pages (if that makes any sense, I normally don't!) in edit view doesnt reach either side. In fact, it doesn't reach more than 0.5cm past the edit box. (I've included an image below)- Bondpedia 17:00, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Bondpedia1.JPG :While I'm here, can I report a problem. Unlogged in users view the edit interface as in the screenshot on the left below, rather than that on the right. It looks better on the left, is there any way of enabling this for others or is it just me that doesn't have it? (if so, how can I get it?) and is it part of the new skin, or has it always been like that? - Bondpedia 17:32, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Bondpedia2.JPG Bondpedia3.JPG MediaWiki:Description OK, thank you. By the way, the design you did went down very well Bondpedia (Talk) 17:14, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Logo Hello JoePlay When you created the new, current logo, I assume you used the proper battlefield logo for the word 'Battlefield' and then normal text, mocked up to look the same, for the word 'Wiki'. I was wondering how you made them look the same. What font/effects did you use? - Bondpedia (Talk) 15:08, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :OK, cheers. It's just I did a bit of a crude attempt at an extension at File:Wiki-forum.PNG - Bondpedia (Talk) 18:13, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Footer Is there any way, on your custom skin, to add a message to the footer section (what links here, last edit, etc.) of every page? I'd quite like to add Template:EACopyright - Bondpedia (Talk) 15:11, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :Thank You. You've been very helpful over the last few weeks. - Bondpedia (Talk) 19:41, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Help I was following a set of instructions on the Help wiki, adding div.ajax-poll { width:auto !important; } to the MediaWiki:Common.css, and now the Main Page sidebar has broken. Sorry to be annoying but I tried to fix it, but to no avail. Can you try please? - Bondpedia (Talk) 20:55, April 14, 2010 (UTC) :Its OK, I fixed it. It wasn't to do with the .css page, I'd forgotten the / in a closing div on Template:WeeklyPoll - Bondpedia (Talk) 21:19, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Administrative request Hey man, I'm an administrator on the Call of Duty wiki, and we've had a long-term problem with a user called Peter Griffen Boy; he was finally perma-banned yesterday after the culmination of a long series of offenses and warning blocks. Immediately following the block, we had a new user that popped up called BravoAlphaSix. The new user's already made a highly suspect comment on one of the admin's talk pages who was involved in the block, and given PGB's strong history of multiple sock-puppet accounts created during long-term blocks, I have a strong suspicion it's the same user. That said, I'm requesting a baseline IP comparison to determine if it IS a sockpuppet, so that I can take appropriate administrative action. I'm leaving this message here, as opposed to your main wiki page, as I'm getting a strange "permissions error" when I try to edit that one, and I didn't want to leave it on your CoD Wiki page, as PGB has already caused cosiderable drama. Thank you in advance for your time. -- [[User:Griever0311|'Griever0311']] 04:33, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Favicon I'm sorry to bother you again, but could you grab the "B" from "Battlefield Wiki" and put it as the favicon please. Bovell's is a "C", which has no correlation with Battlefield. The current one was supposed to be temporary I think anyway. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|''Doc.]] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|Richtofen]] 14:00, May 9, 2010 (UTC) What the "C"? [[User:Doc.Richtofen|Doc.]] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|Richtofen]] 18:43, May 10, 2010 (UTC) What I see is a "C". What are you seeing? [[User:Doc.Richtofen|Doc.]] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|Richtofen'']] 19:19, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Do you use firefox? It looks like everyone who uses Internet Explorer sees the FavIcon as a C, because parts of it are cut off. You see it as a BF, so I'm guessing you do use firefox. Sactage Talk 21:32, May 10, 2010 (UTC)